


Symposium

by museaway



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-08
Updated: 2003-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wonder, sometimes: your lips on mine. (Lex loose POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symposium

I wonder, sometimes: your lips on mine.

This abstract fascination with everything about you.

Your hands, the way your eyes open just a bit wider whenever I see you. Do you do that for everyone? For her? Does she come to see you late at night, walk in like it's her room, too? Sit beside you on the couch or stand at the window, talk about the past and the future, mythology. Truth.

And secrets. Always secrets between us. So much about you I'll never know.

What do you dream about, Clark? Is it her? Is it _really_ her? After everything between us, is it still her?

You have to take chances, I say. Risk it all. Tell people how you feel. I've said everything I can to make you understand without actually _saying_ it -- because I can't just say it. You're so much younger -- it has to come from you.

Eternal. Our fates entwined. When I said I've never had a friend as close as you before, I meant it.

You asked me once if I'd ever been in love. I told you I've loved two women. But I never said "twice." I never told you that.

Plato proposed that long ago, people existed in pairs, and there wasn't any need for love because they had each other. A perfect union. But man was wicked, and the gods were angered, splitting us in two. Halves divided. And therefore, love was created from our longing to be reunited with one another.

This is my longing for you. This is your blood in my heart. This is why I'll sit with you like this, listen to you whine about her again. And I'll nod my head and tell you the same thing I always have, take a chance. Take the risk. And then I'll stand, and I'll go home, wishing you would follow.

Follow. Your lips on mine.


End file.
